<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make a Wish by Lavendertwilight89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800098">Make a Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89'>Lavendertwilight89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Canon Era, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffyfest, Friendship, Loneliness, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is a genie and Inuyasha was hired by Naraku to take him her lamp. But now that he knows Kagome, what will he choose  to do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make a Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy99/gifts">Witchy99</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Witchy!!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited to bring you this extremely fluffy AU!</p><p>Shout out to Charlie, Sapph, Pixie, and Willow for helping me streamline my obviously crazy amount of thoughts for this fic and the numerous read throughs they did!!!!</p><p>There is smut in the VERYYYYYY last break; my beta sapph said it is very conclusive if you just end it right before the villager calls out "Lady Kagome" and I'll put down at the bottom what you missed if you skip that section.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagome was lonely. Her bottle was small, her life was eternal, and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She needed another human to entertain her. Kinda. Not that she</span>
  <em>
    <span> loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> serving people. No; she enjoyed the company and the concept of making people happy… even though they never cared that much in return to free her. But that was alright. She was born to be a genie. Or rather, she was created to grant wishes. She was one of the originals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a shake in her quarters; nothing too out of the normal if someone found her little home. Inside her little abode, the room was lined with red silken drapes and golden furniture decorated with the finest pillows. She laid on the purple and blue pillows that were atop her gold couch and watched as the golden chandelier shook to ensure she wasn’t imagining things in her stupor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she sat up and cracked her neck before stretching her arms above her head. Rising from where she was sitting, she snapped her fingers and changed from her light blue silk robe into her genie wardrobe. It was so misogynistic; she wore an emerald green velvet top that started at the swell of her breasts, displaying her expansive cleavage, ended at her mid-torso, showing off her taut stomach, that was encrusted with light blue and yellow topaz jewel and sheer fabric that flowed out from her mid-arm that cuffed at her wrists. To be fair though, she was a mythical creature who didn’t get a second look from mortals. Not when they could get basically anything and everything they ever wanted within a day. Why look at the thing giving you gifts when said gift can give you whatever you desire? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humans were foolish, greedy, and impulsive beings. The longest she had served a master was for a year. He was kind, caring, but because she was a genie, he didn’t allow anything to happen. Something about angering the Gods and he only desired power. Not curses. Even though he could free her, he ‘had’ to use his final wish to defeat his enemies. While he was kind to her, he was also cold, maniacal, and calculating. That was why he only used wish about every two moons. Couldn’t waste them, he had said. Stupid Bankotsu. Poor mortal died because of his own weakness: his thirst for power. Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t treat her like a woman--just a prize. If he had freed her, she would have left him to explore other options. It wasn’t love nor trust they held in their relationship; it was reverence. Master and servant. Tool and wielder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some other masters ran through her mind as she approached her mirror in the corner of her room, quick ones, longer staying ones, evil and even good ones. She examined herself and made sure she hadn’t lost her touch in her long absence from the world. Turning, she examined her outfit again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had many golden bangles that jangled on her wrists as she moved to cover the evidence of the broad golden cuffs that marked her as a genie. A slave. A servant. Again, she didn’t hate who she was or what she had to do, but she served because she wanted to--making her masters happy made her happy. So why did she hide them? She honestly didn’t have an answer to that. Her outfit clearly marked her for who she was, but the cuffs were more… sacred perhaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her pants were baggy and made her hips seem a little bigger than they actually were, but rode low enough that she should have been able to entice any man into bed. They were also embedded with the same jewel and then she had a sheer sash that worked as a belt that fell at her mid-thigh lined with the finest golden threading. But again, human males were too fucking insecure for their own good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selfish too, actually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that she really desired sex or anything like that, but she actually rolled her eyes at the number of times she had been asked for a woman or for someone to love them. Was she just not desirable enough to make a wife? To free and allow the chance to live her life?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another shake and she finally heard muffled yelling, making her look up to the top of her container. No hole to seep out of yet. Looked like two people were fighting over the bottle. Dumbasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gazed back at the mirror and tried to smooth down her long unruly ebony waves that fell to her lower back. Some locks had small golden clasps on them, making her hair look even more full than it already was with the locks bumped up and out with the clasps laced within it. Snapping, her eyelashes fluttered, making her big bright sapphire eyes look larger. She bit her lips to bring just a hint of color to them and that was when she heard the lid pop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smirking, she knew it was her time and made her escape to see her new master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXXXXXXXXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally out and whew--it was HOT. Where in the blazes was she??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes and looked around; she found herself and her master were in a large open area covered in sand and salty air. Was that the ocean near?? Turning her head, she saw the beautiful deep blue water and the white soft waves hit the shore. It was so warm and the sand beneath her glistened in the bright sunlight. Wonderful. Looking down, she gazed at the new man who more or less owned her. This one was quite handsome. Long silver hair, bright amber eyes that reminded her of her chamber furniture, red hakama and red haori like her backdrop in her bottle, and… claws? Fangs? Dog-</span>
  <em>
    <span>-dog</span>
  </em>
  <span> ears?? Oh goodness, they were ADORABLE!!! She had never seen a man like this before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled brightly at the idea of being able to possibly pet the ears that were twitching upon the man’s head; however, she also noticed he was scowling. How peculiar. She wondered where her bottle had ended up this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man, himself, looked at her in total disbelief with his anger just beneath the surface. But she had all his attention, just the way she wanted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, master,” she said as silkily as she could as she touched down on the sand with her golden slippers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Master’? Where the fuck did you come from??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha! That’s a genie!!” Someone whispered from behind him. Kagome tipped her head to see a fluffy brown bushy tail coming from behind the man called Inuyasha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A genie?? Those things aren’t real, Shippo. That’s children shit,” Inuyasha cussed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I beg to differ,” she hummed politely as she waved her hand before snapping and making a cloud of green smoke appear to where they both reclined in beach chairs under umbrellas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK?!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told ya,” the little guy who was sitting perched on Kagome’s chair handle. “Hi, I’m Shippo. That’s Inuyasha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you both. So it’s clear you know about genies, my young little master. Your… </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t realize what we were hired to steal was actually magical. He doesn’t have much luck in the whole… well, luck department. We both have had shitty lives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shippo, shut the fuck up. She doesn’t want to hear about our lives. Actually, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want, wench? Why are you here? Who hired you to trick and kill us?” He said as he rose to loom over her. As if he could intimidate her. Right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m only here to serve you, master,” she hummed, snapping her hand and giving herself a Mai Tai, the child a bottle of water, and Inuyasha a whiskey and coke. He looked like he could use one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped it and yelped, “WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a genie. Cosmic mystic powers? You get five wishes as long as you hold the lamp? You know, the whole deal?” She tried to explain sipping on her drink. Shippo eagerly drank his and sank down his perch to sit on her lap. She happily hummed and stroked through his brunette hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shippo! Get off her! She isn’t a fucking bench!! She’s probably trying to kill us and you’re just gonna let her!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine; the little guy is quite cute. I’ve never had a master who had children before,” she informed as she continued to finger through his hair. Tilting her head, she saw his emerald eyes watching her with interest. “He’s quite adorable. Also, as I said, I’m not here to harm you, but to serve you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha… we should believe her. If she wanted to hurt us, she could have done so already. I mean--obviously you don’t see her as </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> threatening, otherwise you would have taken off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shippo shut the fuck up! I’m not trying to give you whiplash and I don’t know what the fuck she’s even capable of!! I don’t buy it Shippo! Everyone hunts us! Now. Get. Off!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome snapped her hand again and knocked Inuyasha to his chair and made three masseuses appear. They giggled and began rubbing him. To which he yelped and jumped up, snarling at the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?!?! HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!!? JUST FUCKING STOP!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you command, master,” she relayed, snapping and making the three women disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow… you really are so--so--sooooo… WOW!” Shippo gasped as he fingered her shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, little one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your outfit matches my eyes,” he said in awe. “I’ve never seen this green on others before. It must mean we were destined to meet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” she snapped and a green silk bow tied his hair back. “Now you match me there, as well. And you are truly right, my young master. Destiny, red string of fate, it’s all very very real.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can’t you do?!” Shippo asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t make people fall in love, I can’t kill others, I can’t magically give you more wishes, and I cannot bring back the dead. Otherwise, any other five wishes are yours to ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happens after you’ve granted our wishes??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!! We ain’t asking for nothing!!” Inuyasha growled from his defensive stance to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I would go back in my lamp until someone else finds me,” she relayed with practiced ease. Even though that wasn’t what she desired at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What??? What if we wanted you to stay around??” Shippo cried in horror. “Why would you have to leave!?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, unfortunately, don’t have free will. I belong to my lamp unless someone were to free me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then we’ll do that!!” Shippo yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What part of ‘we ain’t asking for nothing’ didn’t you get, twerp?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I done something to displease you, master? Are you still too warm? Would you prefer something else to drink? Do you prefer men to women? I could summon someone else to work out the tension in your shoulders--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God NO! I don’t want ANYTHING from you, wench!! Stop summoning shit!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true! He wants the princess to love him!” Shippo exclaimed. “We were hired by her servant, Naraku, to come and get the treasure beneath the mountains. He said only then would Inuyasha be worthy of the princess’s hand!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut. Up!!!” Inuyasha snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhhhh, so there is a girl,” Kagome smirked. Typical. “I could help you become more… alluring for her.” Setting Shippo on the arm of her chair she rose and curled up to Inuyasha who stammered backwards as he blushed. That was a first. No man really ever flinched at her charms. Running her hands down his torso, she purred, “I could make you the richest man in the lands, I could make you a prince… whatever it is you desire to impress her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you… make me human?” He asked hesitantly; an out of character trait of what she’d observed from him thus far. It was like the question had slipped out with a lapse of judgement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilting her head in confusion, she pulled away slightly as her hands grazed his chest. He groaned slightly and she studied his being--taking him all in. “Tell me, what are you if you are not human? I haven’t uhm… seen, or rather served any other non-mortals in my long lifetime. Are you… a demon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s only a half-demon. I’m a full demon,” Shippo supplied from behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting… Demons usually don’t care for power and riches. Makes sense a half-demon might because of their human blood-- I’m actually unsure if I could make you human though. I would likely need to find another genie to ask. That’d be a new one. I almost feel like that would go against my powers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that??” Shippo asked in curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’d be like killing a part of him. But since he would still live… it’s a little dicey. We would need to ask someone else who may be a little more seasoned in the matter,” she added as she tapped her chin in reflection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get this straight, missy,” he said as he stepped away from her, crossing his arms defensively against his chest again. “I don’t need you. I am gonna win her hand on my own. I was just asking to see how ‘all-powerful’ you actually are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish then…” she added sullenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your problem??! You should be glad I don’t wanna use you like that!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My job is to serve you. It saddens me that you don’t want me and that you are just going to pass me off to somebody else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha! It was one thing to give Naraku the treasure--it’s another thing to give him--wait… What is your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name?” She asked Shippo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah… You have a name, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master seems like he’d be alright referring to me as anything but my name, young one. It would be his command if I am to give you my name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wish one; tell us your name,” Inuyasha muttered quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” She gasped in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My first wish… what is your name?” He asked again softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master you don’t have to waste a wish on that--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re my wishes right?!! So again, my first wish is for you to tell us your name!” He shouted in exasperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body twitched and her fingers snapped and she felt her power rise as green smoke appeared around her before she inhaled and exhaled. She felt… odd. It was an odd sensation that flowed through her. It was like a chain had been broken and she could breathe again. Not that she needed air like mortals did--but that was the only analogy she could come up with. “Kagome. My name is Kagome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome,” he repeated with a nod. Was that his way of saying he was sorry for calling her names? For saying he didn’t really want her? “I’d say nice to meet ya, but the circumstances are kinda fucked. Name’s Inuyasha and that’s Shippo. Saved him from jackals awhile back, been traveling together since.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful,” she said in praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, he’s not all bad. You just gotta get used to the gruffness. He’s actually a really nice guy. Maybe when we free you, you could join us!!” Shippo cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Free me?” She echoed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yea! We can’t give you to Naraku!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shippo--” Inuyasha growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, we can’t give her to Naraku! You know that he’s gonna do something not cool with her!!! He’s not a nice guy!! What if he tries to touch her or use her power for bad!!!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna give him her,” he snarled, making her tilt her head in confusion. What kind of man did they work for? Clearly it was one they didn’t trust. But--why was Inuyasha so averse to the idea of letting the other man have her anyway? It was undoubtedly clear he didn’t want her. What a strange day. What a strange master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the lamp--” Inuyasha had continued while her mind had run off to places it shouldn’t have. She clearly needed to speak up and correct him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the lamp goes, I unfortunately have to go as well, master. If you give him the lamp, then you are giving him </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son of a--what kind of fucked up rules are these?!? Can’t I just wish you weren’t attached to it?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be freeing me, master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop fucking calling me ‘master’. Say my fucking name--or I’ll waste another wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master don’t be reckless, my job is to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need a servant. I--I--I could, I guess, use a friend. Or whatever. Is that ok?!?” His attitude shocked her. Never once had she served someone so abrasive but at the same time… charming. He didn’t want someone to just grant him wishes and move on. It seemed like he maybe wanted… her. Well, in a friendly way. He obviously was in love with someone else, just like all the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… yes. That’s fine,” she said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now. Let’s get the fuck outta here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait--do you want me to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t I just fucking say I don’t need a servant!! Rest or something!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just his way of saying he’d prefer to walk and get to know ya. While he’s letting you come with us, he probably wants to actually make sure he doesn’t have to worry about you,” Shippo whispered into her ear softly from where he jumped and landed on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Shippo, and let’s get a move on! I wanna get back to our place and figure out what the fuck we do now!!!” He yelled as he began to walk towards where their home was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXXXXXXXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked to their home, Kagome learned Inuyasha was a half-demon who lost both his parents at a young age. Shippo had met the same issue when his parents were killed by hunters that were looking for fox pelts, and Inuyasha had saved him. They had been together since roaming the lands, living off what they could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also learned about the princess Inuyasha had grown to have a crush on. Her name was Kikyo and she was the fairest beauty in the lands, long black sleek hair, pale porcelain skin, kind and soft demeanor. Definitely a princess. But she had been adamant about only being able to marry a human. They had met when she was traveling the markets in a village where Inuyasha and Shippo had been resting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had saved her from some spider demon and they began seeing each other. She longed for a normal life but had to marry a prince--a samurai or shogun. Whatever the island's customs were as far as royalty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome was used to the vortex of time and space flinging her forwards and backwards, north and south, east and west. It was all so enchanting to her. Her favorite place she had been thus far was Hawaii, likely in a future time-zone. That’s where she learned about Mai Tai’s. Yum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, Kikyo’s servant had caught them together and he made Inuyasha a deal; her hand for the treasure beneath the mountain. Otherwise known as the lamp. Even to Kagome though, it sounded rather suspicious. How would Kikyo’s servant promise her hand? Even in this era, a servant wouldn’t have that kind of power over a hime, right? But Inuyasha was her master, she was not his. She had no right to lecture him on his choices or what he did with his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shippo! Stop fucking talking! She doesn’t need to know everything about us! What if she sells that info, huh?? Then we’re fucked!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never betray you, master! That would go against genie code!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m NOT your master! For fuck’s sake--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I vote we trust Kagome, Inuyasha. She’s kind, smart, pretty--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shippo stop running your damn mouth!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you flatter me too much, Shippo! Thank you! But yes, I promise I won’t tell a soul about you, Inuyasha! You said you wanted to be friends, right? That’s what friends do!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did I say that?” He groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you were complaining about not wanting a servant,” Kagome pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goddamnit… This is the longest trip ever,” Inuyasha moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?? I think it’s the best!” Shippo praised. “We have great company!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we talk about something else?" His comments were making Kagome wonder why he was so uncomfortable talking about himself with her. Or the fact she was with them--as friends. His actions were so unfamiliar to her. She was no spring chicken--she had served thousands of masters and none were so... obstinate about letting her serve them. If anything most of them were all so quick to make the wishes, she barely learned their name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… you like this girl who does not like you for who you are?” Kagome decided to ask. Veer off a course of her possibly onto the fixation he had. What may </span>
  <em>
    <span>drive</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to make a wish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basically,” Shippo summarized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Inuyasha growled. It wasn’t the desired effect Kagome wanted. He seemed to pull even further from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annoyed, an emotion Kagome wasn’t used to, she acted upon it to try and stir up more of a conversation with him. “I’m confused as to why she doesn’t like you this way. You were born like this; what’s wrong with that??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look </span>
  <em>
    <span>genie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not everyone is as open minded as you are,” he said with a sneer. He was obviously trying to make sure she knew she hit a nerve by addressing her as such. After all, why would he have wasted a wish on learning her name only to not use it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am still confused about the concept; do humans and demons not coexist?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They do kinda; it’s not like we all love each other. Demons typically attack humans and vice versa,” Shippo explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it like the saying… just one bad apple makes you throw the whole bag away?” Kagome asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bag of apples?” Shippo echoed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like… if you received molding rice, where just a patch was bad, you’d throw it all away instead of just the patch,” she explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea! There are bad humans and then there are bad demons! Most lower level demons are the issue. Stronger demons usually kind of stay away from people in general unless they get curious or their mate happens to be human,” Shippo added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mates? Like a soulmate?” Kagome questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shippo, shut up,” Inuyasha growled in annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea! Demons can detect their mates based upon scent. Not saying they’ll always find their mate in a human or if they’ll find their mate at all. It’s a long life for a demon and if your mate is mortal, you might miss each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shippo! Shut the fuck up!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do half-demons also have mates then? Is the princess Inuyasha’s?” Why did her heart clench when she asked that question? The abrupt sadness caused her resolve to falter. What was going on with her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No--that’s another reason he wants to be human. He’s giving up on finding his--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because no one will ever be with a half-demon,” Inuyasha stopped and glared back at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That hardly seems fair! I’m sure your mate would want to be with you! If you were just patient and waited!!” Kagome argued. Oops. Why was she disobeying and talking back to her master??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. You don’t know the first thing about this world or anything else,” he scoffed with arrogance. “If you spent just one week with us, you’d have your head filled with why demons and humans don’t belong together. You’d take one look at me and just walk away.” Inuyasha sighed in defeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you were born from a human and a demon. Obviously I am not wrong in thinking it shouldn’t matter what you are--it’s who you are. And while you’re gruff and quick to anger, I think you’re pretty interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My birth was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mistake</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My old man and mother </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of what I am. End of story. Let’s keep moving.” His words made her heart ache. She sped up and Shippo hopped off her shoulder, something she should have realized was a warning since he was not going to get close to Inuyasha. But she didn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome got in front of him and pushed against his red clad chest, making him arch an eyebrow. She gazed sadly into his eyes and embraced him, pressing her face to his torso. He flinched and his hands went to try and pry her off but she didn’t move. His touch wasn’t forceful, if anything, it was hesitant--like he didn’t know how to react. “Don’t… someone needs to show you that you matter. You matter to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only because I can free you,” he snarled, trying to extricate himself from her grasp with a little more force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!!” She shouted and looked up at him earnestly. “That’s not it at all. I care about you, yes, because you are my master-- but you are also my friend… the only friend I’ve had… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Please, don’t push me away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gazed down at her with an emotion she had not seen before and it was truly confusing. It looked like he was surprised by her words and even moved a little--like he was in awe that she would be friends with him. He was so handsome. How had anyone treated him with anything but reverence? Who could turn this beautiful man away? Obviously, she and the world were never on the same page. But then again, she was a genie. She adored what she did--even if it was all a little droll and tedious and predictable… What if she could start over with this man? Her heart sped up a little and she swore her cheeks were a dusty pink. The look that filled his eyes made her think--like he could even possibly feel the same--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoving her off, she stumbled a bit before she glared at him. “Hey! That wasn’t very kind!! I was talking to you!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, yea, I ain’t got time for mushy shit. We got places to be and things to do. Can you sense other genies?” He grunted as he turned away from her, hiding his face from her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still want to become human??” She questioned in disbelief, her ire growing from his reluctance to accept himself--allowing others to accept him for who he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duh. If that means I can belong, whatever. Now, answer the stupid question. Yes, or no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, hmph!” She crossed her arms and pushed past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m leading the way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>master</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she emphasized as she walked in front of him as she crossed her arms over her chest in anger. How dare he make her feel so--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So… </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Her heart fluttered in ways she hadn’t known it could. She felt a light blush erupt on her face again and she fingered the skin softly. What were these feelings? And why was he making her feel them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never embraced one of her masters before… nor had any of them referred to her as a friend or wasted a wish in asking her for her given name… This was probably already one of her longer stays. Bankostu being the longest. But even then she never felt so--accepted and wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome! Don’t let him get to you!” Shippo called from behind her, leaping up to be on her shoulder once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His attitude does not affect me,” she lied as she pressed forward on the trail toward where she sensed another of her kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo!! Wench!!! We can’t go into a village with you dressed like that!!” Inuyasha yelled from behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why not?” She questioned, turning around. “I’ve always dressed like this for all my other masters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I ain’t your other masters!!! And you sure as fuck as not gonna dress like that where other men can see you!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew she dressed in the ways she was taught. It was an old custom, one of which never bothered her. She knew what she was; a genie. A tool. A means to an end. It never bothered her other masters either--or made them look at her twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you have me dress then, Inuyasha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! I don’t know! Something a little more modest??? You’re giving everyone a fucking show!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A…’show’?” She repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He means men are perverts and will want to take advantage of you, Kagome. He’s trying to protect your honor. You’re so beautiful, how haven’t you noticed the way men stare at you?” Shippo relayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No man looks at me in the way you’re speaking of, Shippo. I’m just a genie. Five wishes and I’m gone. You’re the first masters I’ve actually gotten to know. This one of the longest visits I’ve been out of my bottle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Inuyasha asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, that is the way my life works. All cosmic power--short leash, short walk on life,” she laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. No one as--kind and as beautiful as you deserves that, Kagome,” Inuyasha added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt another blush come to her face. This one was brighter, and likely way more noticeable. Biting her lip, she turned away so he wouldn’t see and walked ahead only for him to yell out her name again. Shippo was tapping her cheek for attention but she had to ignore him. Why was she feeling like this for--for a mortal?? She was… embarrassed. Humbled. Even a little--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome!!!” Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed onto her shoulder, pulling her back into his arms as he ducked when a large boomerang cut down a bunch of trees in the process, pushing her down with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped and was shocked when she latched onto his haori. Why was she scared? She couldn’t die. Why was she holding onto this man?? Hell--why was </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to save her!? She should be saving him!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha--” She tried to pull away but he grabbed onto her waist and leapt backwards, avoiding another strike of the weapon that came at them. He kept one arm around her and used the other to block her face--damn him! She should be the one protecting him! Why was he so defensive over someone who he clearly was closed off from!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He landed away and then slightly released her form. She looked up at him with some annoyance but his gaze was directly ahead--completely focused on the threat before them. She turned and saw a woman; her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, she wore some snake-skin black armor with pink adornments on her shins, knees, elbows, shoulders, and belly. She caught her weapon with ease and glared at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> Inuyasha,” the woman stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just swing that thing before you know who it is you’re swinging at?!” Inuyasha growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Silence! You stole something from the princess! I’ve been hired to take it back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t steal anything!” Shippo said as he pulled up and out between Kagome and Inuyasha’s bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why lie?? I can see what you both stole in his very arms. We know that it was the bandits Shippo and Inuyasha--notorious for their petty crimes of theft and plunder. Now--return the genie before anyone gets hurt,” the woman said, gesturing towards Kagome, drawing her sword to point at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My master didn’t steal me! He found me! Fair and square!!” Kagome yelled, pressing herself into Inuyasha’s arms as he tightened his hold around her, growling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Kagome! She isn’t here to listen, she’s here to take you!” Inuyasha ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> open the lamp! You did steal from her highness!” She drew back her weapon again but was shocked that it disappeared and was replaced with yellow daisies. The woman yelped in surprise and looked around for what happened to her giant boomerang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, master,” a man from behind her purred. The girl stiffened and growled as she brought back her hand and slapped the man’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pervert!!!” She exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhhhhh, Miroku!” Kagome called, knowing from the exchange the genie had likely grabbed his master’s rear. Knowing who it was, she tried to wiggle out of Inuyasha’s hold seeing her old friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome--stop--” Inuyasha argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! He’s the other genie I sensed!” She explained happily as she finally puffed from his arms and appeared by the other genie. She heard a strangled cry and then her name called as she studied her counterpart curiously. “Uhm… why are you wearing those robes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miroku looked down at his clothing; if Kagome had to guess, they were monk attire because they were baggy long purple robes, hiding his form from his shoulders down to his ankles. He laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head, “My master wished me to be in something less showy. She said my chiseled abs distracted her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sh-shut up! I did not!!” His master yelled in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe your wish was--” Miroku started before he was smacked again, sending him flying into Kagome. Kagome laughed as she held the dazed genie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like her; she seems to be able to handle your mischievousness,” she said as she smiled at the young woman who was fuming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do too--kinda hope she frees me so I can get to know her better,” he added with a wink before he stood up fully, still keeping his arms on her own in a loving comforting gesture. “So… you found a new master as well, Kagome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, he’s a little rough around the edges. But so far so good--” She was cut off when said ‘master’ whipped her around so that she was behind him and he was face to face with the other genie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave my genie alone, bouzo,” he growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, I see what you mean, Kagome,” Miroku said as he looked up at her half-demon friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you know each other?” Inuyasha snarled. Kagome tried to appease him by patting his arm. All it did was make him step closer to her as his hand came behind him to hold her to his back. His stance of dominance did not fade-- it was something that made her blush and speechless in trying to dissuade him from hurting her fellow genie. Not that he could. But she </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop him nonetheless. Even though she was secretly liking how much her master seemed to want to keep her beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Genies are as old as time itself, young master. We all kind of know each other. We’re kind of like… brothers and sisters. We bump into each other sometimes if we’re out long enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last time we did it was eons ago,” Kagome hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you were with Bankotsu then, were you not?” Miroku asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably the longest I’ve ever been out of my lamp for,” she giggled. Inuyasha snarled. “What??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Inuyasha snorted in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem</span>
  <em>
    <span> jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, young master,” Miroku teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is there to be</span>
  <em>
    <span> jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span> of?” Inuyasha growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Kagome said quickly to alleviate the situation as there was truly nothing for him to be upset about. Her relationship with Bankotsu was done and passed. Nothing occurred between them; they only had a master and servant bond. But apparently that answer was given too quickly to Inuyasha’s liking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like you don't miss him. I know I’m not really making any wishes or doing anything a normal ‘master’ would but fuck--can’t you like--whatever!! I bet you can just time travel, can’t ya?? Go be with him instead!! I don’t need you!! Bet you wanna be with your old master who actually was a fuckin’ asshole rather than me, a fuckin’ half-demon!! A human is always better, right??!” Inuyasha yelled angrily. His eyes tinged red and Miroku had taken a step back to be in front of his master who was readying her stance to fight to guard her from her raging friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha…” Kagome breathed. She turned him so he was fully facing her and she cupped his cheeks. “I’m sorry you think I miss my previous master, or any other master more but that isn't the case. I--I told you how I’ve never had a master treat me the way you do or ask for me to be their friend. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m not going anywhere--I don’t want to leave your side.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if you wished for my freedom, I’d never leave...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whoa. Where was all that coming from? She had never expected to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> return to her bottle. She had never expressed longing and wanting to stay with someone. Well hell, she never really had friends… This man's presence was changing her. Maybe she was affecting him just as much? Or was that hopeful thinking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was all so new to her. How does one even be a friend? Was she being too personal? This action seemed rather intimate, but it seemed to be helping him. His gaze was locked on her and it looked like his only focus was her… It made her </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It made her feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh Gods… She was in trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha’s shaky exhale as his hands gripped her wrists lightly. He was about to speak when Miroku cleared his throat and killed the moment though. Jackass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. Seems like this is something new for both of us then, Kagome. My master also did not want to use her wishes either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miroku!” His master chided. “He stole the princess’s genie!! Why are you letting him fraternize with her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t steal nothing. I found her--the lamp--whatever. Naraku had sent me and the twerp on a mission promising Kikyo’s hand. Not that it’s any of your business anyway, but I don’t need you knocking my genie to the ground with your big ass weapon. If you attack her again, I’ll actually take you on,” Inuyasha informed gruffly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he hasn’t actually seen any of your powers yet? I’m shocked, Kagome. You’re usually much faster than this,” Miroku hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, I’ve tried. He doesn’t want me to use my powers. His first wish was for my name,” she supplied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wished to know your genie’s name?? Miroku just gave me his name after asking me to bear his children,” Miroku’s master commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not a thing!! And she wasn’t gonna tell us so--” Inuyasha started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is</span>
  <em>
    <span> soooooo</span>
  </em>
  <span> untrue!! I even told you I would tell you and to save your wish--” Kagome started to chide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just shut up! I don’t care about wishes and all that shit! Slayer!” He shouted over her to Miroku’s master. “Who the fuck told you I stole Kagome’s lamp??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naraku did. I don’t know if I still believe you--Uhm, Kagome? Can I call you that?? You’re sure you weren’t stolen?? Naraku said you were serving the princess when you were stolen…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can call my by my name. But no--I was only recently awoken by Inuyasha. There was no princess before him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t wish to wipe your memory, did he?” The woman pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Stop blaming my master!! He freed me and has been nothing but kind to me!! He’s my friend!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all stood there and looked at her as she proclaimed her loyalty to Inuyasha. Shippo smiled, Miroku smirked, Sango looked confused, and Inuyasha looked… surprised. That look on his face like when she had embraced him had returned, and it made her heart do funny things. Oh boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway… Uh, I apologize. I’m new to the genie thing myself, and thought if anyone had stolen Miroku I’d just-- “ She sighed. “Naraku has most of the guards looking for you. I am sorry I attacked you. I would do anything for the princess. I didn’t realize you and your genie were...uhm--together.” The slayer blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What??! No!! We are NOT together!!” Inuyasha yelled loudly in protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miroku’s face softened when he caught Kagome’s expression; she knew from her genie friend’s reaction it was crestfallen. She was being stupid. Naïve. Her lack of world experience was showing. To allow a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend,</span>
  </em>
  <span> let alone one’s master, to consume her mind and emotions was foolish. If he freed her, then what would she do? Of course, he wouldn’t want her--he was asking for the princess’s hand in marriage. Gods, she was an idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Anyway, what do we do now, Miroku?” The slayer asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I had my suspicions originally with the character named Naraku. He was eyeing me in the most unappealing way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I made you change now, huh? He probably wanted you if he knew you were a genie! He probably could sense your power!” The other master argued. “Inuyasha, Shippo, are you able to sense their magic??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda,” Inuyasha grunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea--they are different from youkai and spiritualists. But there is definitely something there,” Shippo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miroku--” The slayer started before Miroku cut her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Kagome. You seemed like you were heading this way, anyway. Were you looking for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sort of,” Kagome confessed. “I had a question regarding a wish for my master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Reallllllllly</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Miroku smirked. Dirty pervert. His master kicked him in the head from behind and sent him flying dramatically through the trees, knowing the direction his thoughts went as well. Both Kagome and his master watched unimpressed; clearly the kick wasn’t that hard and he was playing it up to the best of his abilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do apologize for my genie’s thoughts. As you know him, I’m sure I don’t have to explain his behavior to you. By the way, my name is Sango. He’s been nothing but a pain since I found him. Shockingly, I think he has gotten dramatically better though. As for my weapon...” Sango added forlornly, looking down at the pile of daisies her weapon rested as.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Sango,” Kagome bowed. “This is my master, Inuyasha, and his friend, Master Shippo.” Turning to gesture to him, his arms were crossed over his chest and he was scowling. “I can also fix your weapon--I’m sure Miroku would have anyway if you had asked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he just knows it was my grandfather’s and decided to mess with it regardless,” Sango huffed in annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, may we chat in private? As long as our masters are alright with it?” Miroku asked, reappearing from the trees without a scratch, dusting himself off from the obvious show he had put on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you getting at, bouzo??” Inuyasha snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to make sure Kagome is comfortable talking with me regarding the wishes you clearly are asking about,” Miroku said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as you keep your hands to yourself, Miroku,” Sango said in the form of an order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never try anything on a fellow genie,” he swore. And lied. Ohhhhhhhh he was such a liar. Kagome knew he flirted with anyone or anything. But that was indeed the life of a genie; they were overly friendly, kind, and eager to please, not that many saw that kind of action anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine with me,” Kagome said as she turned to check with Inuyasha. He looked unhappy but then scoffed, turning away, “Whatever. I don’t own her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technically you do,” Sango stated. “I will try and learn more about the princess with the hanyou while you two sort out your genie problems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shippo looked worriedly at Kagome, but she shook her head and walked away with Miroku. Once they were out of earshot, Miroku turned to face her and changed into his typical wardrobe: purple velvet pants with golden jewels encrusted around the waist, the pants cuffed at his ankles, golden slippers like hers, and then solid cuffs on his wrists showing that he, too, was bound to his own lamp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she wish for you to change into that holy man’s garb?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly. She was bothered by my lack of clothing. This era is odd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like Bankotsu was from this time, though, and he never seemed bothered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True… but he was also a man after glory and titles. He didn’t seem too interested in sex. My previous master was a man from this time as well; but he was ready to make all his wishes fairly quickly so I was unable to really learn too much about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you want to speak privately?” Kagome asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see the way you’re looking at the half-demon, Kagome. Tread carefully. No need to have heartache on top of freedom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can be friends, Miroku… Besides, heartache would be foolish. We just met,” Kagome argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sango and I only just met and I’m positive she’s the woman for me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?? How could you know that??” She pried, knowing she felt the same exact way about Inuyasha. Though she refused to admit it. Out loud, anyway. Her mind was clearly betraying her and she needed to confess it something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Kagome. I think you know. We don’t spend a lot of time on earth--this plain of existence, and we just… know. We weren’t taught how to be genies, yet somehow we knew what to do. We weren’t educated in all the vast technological changes, let alone when the same advancements devolve, yet somehow each and every time we appear, we know what we’re doing. And let’s not forget we’ve had master after master, and we have gone an eternity without developing feelings towards them all but somehow, these two people we’re drawn to; you were with Bankotsu for a year--three-hundred sixty-five days and you never thought these thoughts before. It can’t merely be a coincidence. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome thought about what he said but didn’t nod or shake her head in reply. She merely sighed and then whispered, just in case her master’s ears caught the tail end of their conversation, “He is in love with someone else. I’ll take his friendship over anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hime in this time is rather… stuck up. I highly doubt even if she did accept the half-demon as her husband that she would allow you to maintain that friendship. She would make him pick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she turned to the other genie. “He wants to wish to become human to be with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miroku’s eyes quirked and he looked at her hard. “I’m not sure if we could grant that wish. It would--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kill a part of him. Yes, that’s what I thought as well… But then his human heart wouldn’t be--it would just be his youki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All you can do is try, Kagome. But I would think long and hard. I don’t know if there’d be a backup plan in case it did work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my master. My job is to serve him… even if it means I cannot be with him. I can always just do what humans do and… date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ‘court’ in this era. It’s much easier here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank God I’m not in the twenty-first century. Dating apps were not kind to one of my masters there. The ‘tinder’ was the worst, if I recall correctly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amen to that. Oh to be young and searching for love only for the other to be looking for… well, not love,” Miroku joked, using a western phrase as they walked to rejoin their masters. Once Sango turned to them, Miroku’s robes reappeared. It dawned on Kagome that Miroku was indeed </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious;</span>
  </em>
  <span> his master had wished for his clothing to be changed whenever she was around. Very interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shippo locked eyes with her first and leapt from Inuyasha’s shoulder onto her own. She lovingly scratched his head and he nuzzled up to her. “You’re not leaving us are you??” The little kit asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No--not yet. You haven’t used all your wishes yet,” she said as she knelt down to reverse the magic down on Sango’s weapon by kneading the flowers together. She refused to allow herself to have those ideas about the half-demon Miroku was saying. Nope. She was a genie. Even then, he liked someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we wish you could stay with us forever??” Shippo questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately not. If you use all your wishes I’d have to go back in my lamp,” she explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if we wish you free after we wished for you to stay??” Shippo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I… may be able to…” She hesitantly said, shooting side eyes to the other three who were immersed in their conversation enough to where she was able to converse with Shippo freely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure he wishes for your freedom, Kagome!” Shippo whispered. “I don’t like Kikyo! I want you as a mother! Even if you can grant him his wish to be human to be with Kikyo, she’d never accept me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is up to my master, Shippo. That is something you will have to discuss with him,” she tried to reason again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you ask Inuyasha, he will give you your freedom though! Even if Inuyasha does leave… then we can be together…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Shippo,” she soothed, bringing him into her arms. “He’s not going to abandon you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if you tell him how you feel!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped and turned to see Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were still engaged in talking about Naraku and Kikyo. Narrowing her eyes, she swore she saw the dog-demon’s ears flick, but they didn’t move a second time as she started to talk in a hushed tone to Shippo. “Sometimes it just doesn’t work like that Shippo. Besides, he doesn’t feel that way about me. We just met. I’m not even sure that’s how I feel about him…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to be weird--but I can smell it on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can smell when you think about Inuyasha wanting to marry Kikyo--or he says something about how you guys aren’t together; you get really sad and it smells like curry. Demons can tell by scent how people feel. Also--he freaked out when he thought Miroku was hitting on you. Oh! And! When Sango attacked you, he got really protective of you even though you obviously can protect yourself. Then--when Miroku and you were talking about your old masters he freaked out and almost went full demon because of the idea you would leave him for another man!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shippo--that’s just coincidence. And even so--even if I did see him like that, let alone him care about me, he still wants to marry Kikyo. As he is my master, it is my job to help him be happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shippo sighed and nuzzled her face. She made sure she reigned in her emotions as she snapped to transform Sango’s weapon back into the large demonic bone it had been before Miroku disabled it. Once it was whole again, she began to stand to turn around right before Shippo whispered again, “You’re his mate, Kagome. He either doesn’t recognize it, or he’s fighting it. But his demon half freaked out with the mention of you leaving. You can fight it all you want--but you know I’m right. I also know Miroku was saying the same thing to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you spying on us?” She shot back angrily. Shippo held out his hand and showed an acorn that was embedded with his youki. Glaring at him, she sighed harshly before crossing her arms in a disapproving manner. “Just because you heard him say it, doesn’t make it true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ended the conversation by lifting the weapon and handing it to Sango. Sango was shocked but took the weapon and expressed her gratitude for the repair before shooting a look of annoyance at Miroku. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Sango--I couldn’t let you hurt a fellow master or genie--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Next time you dismantle my weapon, I’ll wish you back in your bottle for another week,” Sango threatened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miroku! You know I would have stopped it!” Kagome chided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t have had to, I wouldn’t have let it touch you,” Inuyasha added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master! It is my job to serve you!” Kagome added, whirling back on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m saying NO!” Inuyasha yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you two are done…” Sango interrupted in a bored voice as Shippo leapt up onto her shoulder to escape their banter. “We should get going. Are you going to wish for Kagome to wear something else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yea I am!” Inuyasha yelled before turning his amber eyes on Kagome. Her breath caught before she could argue, seeing the look of pure determination in his eyes. Why was he so--why did he care-- “I wish you would wear clothes that would make you blend in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome’s body coiled and she snapped against her will--damn him! She would have just changed!! Once the green smoke that appeared from her snap had dissipated, she was in long red hakama and a white kosode with a kimono over it, tucked into her pants. Ugh. So heavy. She felt like she was drowning. Lifting her sleeves to check, they were so… spacious and weighed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miroku’s laughter made her glower at him and Sango rolled her eyes before smacking him, “Shut it, Miroku. She looks nice and will blend in.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Like </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome! You look like an ordinary woman right now!” Shippo exclaimed from Sango’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was uncomfortable with the change--especially when she heard Miroku laugh. So covered, so ordinary--she was so distracted with her worries as Miroku and Sango began to lead the way back to the village they had come from when Inuyasha passed her. Dropping her head and swallowing, she tried to make herself more comfortable as she took her first step in her sandals rather than her golden handcrafted slippers. They were a weird texture. She almost wished she could just go back into her lamp. But a brush of someone’s hand on her upper arm halted those thoughts. Looking up, she blushed at the intense stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m--I’m sorry. I don’t want people staring more than they already will. I can carry you if you're uncomfortable in the shoes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me to go back in my lamp, master,” she said softly, averting her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I want that?” Inuyasha questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to embarrass you. I just wish to serve you… and it seems I keep making myself a burden upon you. You’ve wasted two of your five wishes now on simple things I could have just done for you. Maybe I’m not a great genie after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I don’t want a genie. I don’t need a servant. Just--you. Ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just--me?” she asked as she lifted her head to gaze back into her wondrous and handsome master’s face. Why did he draw her in so much? Why did she long for him in more ways than one? Was Shippo actually right? Or was she just wanting to believe Miroku so much she was willing to take any little gesture, any little touch, any word or sound that the man before her made to try and make their words real?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well--duh! How else would it be? Come on--” he started to pull on her arm when her hands came up to grasp his on her arm. She saw the surprise in his face and the light blush on his cheeks. She smiled and took his hand in hers, taking an awkward step forward on the weird sandals that were worn separating her toes. His hand grasped her tightly in return to support her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Inuyasha,” she added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him through her lashes and saw his gaze was averted but the blush was still present. Even if it was just for a day… even just a week, she wanted nothing more than to hold his hand--to be by his side. Even if he wished himself human, they could only ever be friends, if that was what would make him happy, then so be it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Love… did funny things to be people. While Shippo and Miroku were right about one thing, she was unsure about his own feelings for her. Especially when it concerned a certain princess. And for that reason alone, she wouldn’t out-rightly share her desires with the half-demon. She would allow him the happiness he wanted because after all, she was a mere genie. While he wouldn’t recognize her as his servant, that is what she was. And her job was to fulfill his wishes and grant him happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXXXXXXXXXXXXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they made it to the village she was walking on her own without assistance. To be fair it had been a couple days journey. They had stopped a couple of times, much to Inuyasha’s reluctance, and made camp in the forest area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sango and Shippo were tucked in, using the props Miroku and Kagome provided, and Inuyasha was deep in the trees, Miroku and Kagome retreated into their respective lamps. Inuyasha kept her lamp in his deep red haori by his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kagome would change into her silk robe to lay down on her throw pillows, she would hear his heart hammer against the lamp’s walls. It became such a soothing and beautiful sound, it sang her to sleep, like a canary’s sweet love song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though each day she got stronger with walking--and while she wasn’t sure why he made her change into the long and tangled garbs since the village had been such a long journey away. She had asked if she was allowed to change just to make the trip easier on them since she felt she was slowing everyone down. But Inuyasha refused and remained at her side, holding her up, and kept a constant hand on her… something she didn’t mind. But something that also made her mind drift into dangerous territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was thankful when their day would end and she would have time to reflect to get her mind in working order. Shippo had tried talking to her multiple times and each time she tried to brush him off, but it was getting harder and harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One evening she had managed to slip away to sit by the rushing moving water. The sound lulled her into a peaceful meditation until Inuyasha had startled her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to call me that,” he sighed with resignation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Inuyasha. You just startled me,” she said as he dropped down next to her. “Where’s Shippo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snuggling that weird stuffed animal thing you gave to him,” Inuyasha replied. “Miroku is watching over them until we get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. I’m sorry I am keeping you awake; we can head back,” she apologized as she began to stand, but his hand caught hers and pulled her back down to sit beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let the bouzo keep watch for a while. We can just… hang out…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound uncomfortable with that idea,” she giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is all new to me, ok?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok. I’m not forcing you to sit with me, if you don’t want to. I’m here to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Serve. Yea yea, I’ve only heard that from you five-hundred times now,” he scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For someone as knowledgeable as you are, you are very stubborn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you only see me as your master?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I do not; I’ve told you and others we are friends. I would not lie,” she added as turned to face him, pulling her knees up to her chest to rest her head on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno if you just say that because that’s what I said I wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have such little faith in me, Inuyasha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t put faith or trust in anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is that? I know you have really hit on the fact you are a half-demon but… Maybe I am just naïve, and don’t understand demon and human relations as much as I should.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually… a little reliving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just someone to talk to that doesn’t think I'm a disgusting creature tainted from birth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why when we first met, you were so convinced someone sent me for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea. When you didn’t attack me and you kept trying to give me shit I realized you weren’t as bad as I thought. I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you see I do really mean you no harm. I care about you, Inuyasha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have some very odd questions,” she laughed. “Well, you’ve been nothing but kind to me, you have me call you by your name, you are very oddly protective over me, you… you treat me like a person rather than a thing. You give me a say in decisions. I’m not used to that kind of treatment. Not that I’m saying that kind of treatment made me feel less about my other masters but… it’s just new and different. No one has ever wanted me to be their friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s kinda-- I don’t know. Unbelievable. I don’t know how no one would wanna be friends with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just a--” He cut her off, grabbing her hand and staring deeply into her bright ocean blue eyes. She bit her lip and gasped at the intense look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not just a genie, Kagome. People just don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t have to--I only really want you to,” she said as she lost herself. Lost the boundaries she placed between them until she knew what </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> really was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fingered her cuffs that were still attached to her wrists. “Why are these still on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This shows my status as a bound genie. Miroku has them beneath his robes as well. Genies who are still attached to the lamp wear the cuffs to show their status.” She hadn’t expected him to release her arm, but he continued to stroke the bracelet almost lovingly. Like he was acknowledging her in more ways than one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you still wish for your freedom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not my wish to ask for,” Kagome replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if--what if I wished for your freedom?” She turned to face him but noticed he wouldn’t meet her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Young master Shippo wants me to stay with you both… but, uhm, Inuyasha?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… about that wish you had asked about--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Inu--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s head back,” he stated as he lifted her up by her hand to help her stand, leading her back to camp. Her heart was tight in her chest and she wasn’t sure if she was relieved or anxious about why he had brushed it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until they made it back to camp and she noticed Shippo was still awake that she realized he had set up the meeting between her and her master. She arched an eyebrow towards him and rolled over, pretending to be asleep on the bed she had created for him. Little rascal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally entered the village, it was dark and gloomy. The rain clouds circled over them ominously. As they walked through the town, she thanked Inuyasha for his support for helping her get from their campsite to there again by keeping a steady hand on her own, but he didn’t drop his grasp from her immediately like she had thought he would. She held onto the sensation of his rough calloused hand in hers. It wasn’t until they made it to where the populace were conversing before he let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he wouldn’t want to be seen with--well, what was she dressed as? She had to assume because it was so covering and overbearing that she was a holy woman. A priestess? Perhaps that was why Miroku had laughed at the way she was dressed; they were both imposters of faith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Sango asked one of the villagers. The man turned and nodded to her in recognition before they began seeking information about the princess’s whereabouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like this,” Inuyasha growled, placing himself in front of Kagome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” She asked as she grasped onto his arm when he shook her off. Gasping, she pulled her hand to her chest in hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me here. Demons and miko don’t actually work together. But something isn’t right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?? You wished for me to blend in--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, and you do. But if you touch me, you’ll look like you're tainted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” she tried again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, just listen to me--humans don’t care for humans and demons--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I told you I don’t care!! I’m your friend!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, master!!” She gripped his haori hard and frowned at the look of annoyance he wore. “Do not tell me not to care or even to act like I do not. I refuse to go along with such an act.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I wished for it?” he said with anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t, because I know deep down that is not what you wish for at all,” she said without hesitation. They had a stare off until Miroku finally interrupted by tapping her on the shoulder. “What??!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because your master and you aren’t seeing eye to eye, doesn’t mean you should take it out on me. Now then, it seems the hime was escorted by Naraku home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She told me they were going to stay with the headman until the next moon--they were lookin’ for a suitor. That’s not right,” Inuyasha growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting. Do you think you can sniff them out?” Miroku inquired. “We need to retrieve my master’s demon cat Kirara who had gone back to her home village to relay the message.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Inuyasha asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s near--genie magic thing,” Miroku tried to summarize.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. We’re gonna go start sniffin’ about--keep Shippo with you. Let’s start back at the headman’s place,” Inuyasha directed as he took Kagome’s hand in his and led the way. She gasped and noticed the looks and murmurs they were receiving; she almost snapped to make them disappear when she felt his hand tighten on hers. “This is why I said to not touch me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are in the wrong--not us,” she said firmly, squeezing his hand back before gasping. “Wait-- your princess will not like--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She isn’t mine. Besides--you and I are-- We’re--” He stammered before hitting a complete stop, making her knock into the back of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re??” She prompted, trying to make him finish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Get down!!” He shouted, tackling her down as tentacles shot up, breaking through the ground all around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha!” She yelled, hearing him groan as one of them pierced his chest. She snapped, making them disappear and then reappear on the other side of the manor. A man came into view, wearing purple hakama, a dark kosode with gold and green designs, with dreaded hair. The aura around him was incredibly dark. His eyes popped to the left, where they were standing and he smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for bringing me my treasure, Inuyasha. She is quite a pretty little thing, isn’t she? Now… you weren’t supposed to release her, but I, Naraku, am a forgiving man. Just give me the lamp, and all will be made right,” the man purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome saw immediately why Miroku said he didn’t like him. It made her stomach tie in knots; his entire being was drenched in evil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t brought you nothing,” he snarled behind her as he took her into his arms, guiding her away to block her from Naraku’s view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I thought you desired Kikyo, half-demon, or has that changed?” Naraku smiled. A chill shot through Kagome as she clenched Inuyasha’s haori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trading Kagome for a marriage with Kikyo, you sick twisted fuck,” Inuyasha snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I said her hand… I actually meant that literally,” Naraku added as he nodded to someone behind him. A man appeared behind him and dropped a maiden down on the dirt, tied in glowing ropes. Kagome gasped in horror. That had to be the hime Shippo had described! She was bound in magic resistant ropes! How did--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well well well, it’s been awhile… Ka-go-me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice from behind her made her turn in horror--the man she didn’t get a great look at before he dropped Kikyo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha growled and turned to the side so his back was to neither Naraku nor her old friend, Magatsuhi. “Who the fuck are you??!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask your genie, half-breed,” Magatsuhi sneered as he looked darkly at Kagome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got what you wished for, Magatsuhi!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck is that, Kagome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you’re on a first name basis with her, half-demon? How interesting. I didn’t learn it until I was imprisoned,” Magatsuhi chuckled darkly before he glared darkly at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s an old master… he wished to be all powerful--a genie,” Kagome informed Inuyasha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess he wasn’t too happy about it from his little expression here,” Inuyasha growled, keeping his hand on her hip to keep her pressed against his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No--he didn’t realize the restrictions and the rules,” Kagome said. “Which, if he had asked questions--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I KNEW WHAT I WANTED, YOU LITTLE BITCH--” Magatsuhi yelled, enlisting a snarl from Inuyasha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, Inuyasha, why not hand over the lamp and we will give you Kikyo and all will be well,” Naraku said directly to the left of them. Kagome hadn’t even noticed he had moved; she was too focused on the other genie before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha--” she started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no--I know you ain’t gonna be the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>giving </span>
  </em>
  <span>of masters,” Inuyasha said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All my master has to do is wish for me to wipe you off the face of the planet, half-demon. The lamp won’t go with you and she can’t venture from her lamp. It would be easiest just to give Naraku the lamp, take your hime, and go,” Magatsuhi relayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome gripped Inuyasha’s haori and then pressed her forehead to his back. “Inuyasha...You’re gonna have to fight Naraku while I take on Magatsuhi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!?! Fuck no!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the only way!!! Even then--I don’t--” She sighed in defeat. “We don’t have a lot of options. I need you to trust me,” she finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do. You. Trust. Me?” She asked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes,” he confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let me show you what I can do,” she said, lifting her head for her sapphire eyes to meet his glowing amber. He growled but relented as she stepped around him and snapped her fingers--letting her usual garbs adorn her body. She looked behind her to see his face determined, but also uneasy. He was so different from her other masters. If a bullet was shot at her, he would undoubtedly take it. She didn’t want to read too much into it--not yet. Not until this threat was taken care of and everything was addressed with the princess he had originally expressed interest in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s my pretty little genie,” Magatsuhi smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was your genie for less than an hour; your greed was your undoing,” she stated evenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be your downfall,” he added as he raised his hands in a summoner’s form. She matched his stance, managing to glance back quickly to Inuyasha before he took off towards Naraku. Turning back just in time, she dodged a rather large sword being swung down at her. Grabbing it from the air as it passed her so that it didn't follow through to strike Inuyasha, she twirled it in her arms to come face to face with him with another sword. “Let’s see who is the better, more accomplished genie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been around far longer than you have, Magatsuhi. I made you what you are. This won’t be an equal contest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t need to be; I just have to distract you just long enough until my master is able to grab the lamp,” Magatsuhi returned as he began to attack, slashing at her with his sword in lightning quick strikes. She parried and dodged every blow, blocking his relentless assault, but the fact remained-- she already </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> distracted. Could Inuyasha hear their conversation? Did he know that Naraku was going to try and take the lamp?? If he did--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gasping, she leapt backward when he tried to take off her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better focus, Kagome,” Magatsuhi taunted as he tried to land another hit against her. She blocked it with the flat of her blade and cursed that Miroku and Sango were still missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What will you gain from this, Magatsuhi??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I have much of a choice, but I will get freedom. The freedom you took from me. You--you will know what it means to truly be</span>
  <em>
    <span> trapped</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why you--” she was cut off when she felt her body stiffen and tremble. It was fighting her! The sword dropped from her hand and she felt she was being sucked back into her lamp. Turning, she saw the horror stricken Inuyasha staring at her, while Naraku held her lamp, stroking it as he laughed maniacally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could stop herself, she was in her lamp and she was screaming! She slammed fists down on the throw pillows in anger before she was summoned again by her new master. Popping out of her bottle, she looked sadly to her half-demon friend before turning to bow to her new master in greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh, my new genie. I have my first wish,” Naraku laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome--no--” Inuyasha started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome!!!” Miroku yelled with Sango as they landed down beside Inuyasha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?!!” Shippo demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The lamp--” Sango started as she pointed to Naraku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My first wish is to send your friends to the other end of the world,” Naraku ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome shook as she tried to fight her unresponsive body. Clenching her eyes she fought every inch and twitch--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome!! You swore you’d never betray or hurt us,” Inuyasha pleaded. She cracked her eyes open to see how desperately he was staring at her. Not Kikyo who was at her feet, fighting the bindings that were wrapped around her. But her. Kagome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--I’m so sorry--I--I can’t--” She tried to explain as she felt her fingers pinch together to snap. “Mi--Miroku!!!!!!” She screamed as she snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miroku!” Sango cried as he latched onto her and Inuyasha when they disappeared. Kagome felt the tears stream down her face and her heart break as she watched Inuyasha turn from her in despair. She had broken her word… She had betrayed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kikyo… your hero failed,” Naraku said as he picked her up by her hair. Kagome made eye contact with the princess who glowered at her. She felt the same about herself, honestly. Naraku turned after tossing Kikyo back to the ground as he walked over her to reenter the headman’s house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to serve our new master, Ka-Go-Me?” Magatsuhi taunted as he came to stand beside her before following their new owner into the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remained silent as she stared down at Kikyo who continued to glare at her. “I’m sorry… I--I couldn’t stop it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just a genie, stupid child. Of course you couldn’t do anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have another genie. They’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t be. He plans to use me for power and he plans to keep you; he will make you do the things you will regret most. Not that you probably don’t know that. You obviously broke your word to never hurt Inuyasha and look what you did. He’d be much better without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kagome agreed as she knelt beside the princess and studied the ropes that bound her. “I can’t break these. I can just move you inside before the rain begins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do as you wish,” Kikyo lamented as Kagome snapped, making her levitate, following her inside. She only prayed that Inuyasha could forgive her for her indiscretions....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXXXXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure how long time had passed; not with how the rain howled, not how busy Naraku kept her and Magatsuhi. He still had three wishes left for Magatsuhi, not including the one where he would be freed. He had made an additional wish from her--she was able to remove the rope from Kikyo but in return, she was bound to the walls of the headman’s house. Kikyo still gave her sour looks, but she tried to just keep her head down unless given some form of order to make Naraku happy. Magatsuhi taunted her and did most of the busy work for Naraku-- but not without price. He made sure Naraku knew that everything was for his freedom since he had delivered Kagome into his grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Genie, come here,” Naraku summoned Kagome to his and Kikyo’s side. Kagome shuffled her way over to them, trying to avoid Kikyo’s hateful and loathing gaze. “Give us something to drink so Kikyo may pour it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome nodded and snapped, giving them their evening--or was it their morning?-- tea. Sulking her way back to her corner, she saw a glint of silver and red dash through her line of vision. Magatsuhi was in the other corner of the room, busy with something else. A map or something. She quickly checked to make sure they were all occupied as she darted her eyes to check for Miroku and Sango. If Miroku was there, she certainly couldn’t sense him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sango had at least three more wishes left--one to get them back here and that would leave two more… But just watching them interact in the couple days they had traveled together, how they hung by each other, joking, flirting, and seemingly getting along--she knew Miroku was right. They were meant for each other. She slightly hoped he wasn’t wrong about her and Inuyasha--though Kikyo’s love had shone through extremely bright. It was literally a little overbearing to feel such… well, she actually didn't know why Kikyo had such a pointed and hateful look for her. It wasn’t like her and Inuyasha were a thing. Not in the real sense. Not really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her head back to try and search out the red flash again but noticed this time the twitch of silver ears. Her breath stopped and she swore her heart did as well. His head peaked out and she saw the beautiful sunlight golden eyes staring back at her. Her own eyes glistened with tears and he immediately threw a finger over his lips to shush her. Shaking her head compliantly, she sniffed and inhaled deeply, trying to reign in her wild emotions that had been put to sleep when Inuyasha had vanished from her sight--whenever that was. She had slept in her lamp--if that’s what she called it. More like moped. She didn’t sleep in reality--she just prayed for a second chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magatsuhi, I have decided my next wish,” she heard Naraku declare from behind her. She saw Inuyasha flinch back behind her pillows she had taken to rest upon when she wasn’t in service.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, my master?” He chuckled deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know the half-breed will hate that I have taken two things that were his--what if I took his love away from them, as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome cringed. Naraku wouldn’t be able to have that kind of wish even if Magatsuhi could grant it. “Unfortunately my master--I cannot make Kikyo love you. Kagome, however--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She already serves me,” Naraku dismissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is true, but if you were to wish for her love and faithfulness, Kagome will undoubtedly serve you the way she should,” he smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was he getting at? This moron knew that wouldn’t work--unless he didn’t know. He wasn’t a natural born genie. He may have a different interpretation of the rules--but that didn’t mean it would work. She saw Inuyasha watching her with extreme interest and worry. She tried to look determined to show it would be alright. That she would become a distraction so he could grab not only her lamp--but Magatsuhi’s from the other side of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if I were to free her?” Naraku said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could wish for her to be your slave then, master,” Magatsuhi chuckled as Kagome ended up turning to face both of her enemies. Kikyo was glaring at her still. She wished she would stop. Kagome crossed her arms over her body to try and appear to be the loyal genie she was supposed to be. Behind the other genie she saw Miroku and Sango ducking down behind where Magatsuhi typically rested. They were so close to his lamp. Why couldn’t she sense Miroku anymore?? Did Sango free him??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well then, for my wish, I wish Kagome would show her love and faithfulness for me as a genie and to never leave my side even once she is freed,” Naraku ordered. Right before Magatsuhi snapped his fingers, he disappeared. Time was up. She had no time to think further, no time to discern their plan, just--go with it. Even though she was pretty sure she was going to be sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…. my lord Naraku,” Kagome purred as she disappeared and reappeared before him kneeling directly before his legs. He chuckled as he brought his hand to weave through her midnight tresses. The fake smile she had plastered on her face seemed to fool him and Sango. Miroku nudged her to move back down behind the blockade of pillows. Sango almost fell, and to cover up the sound Kagome crawled onto Naraku’s lap and wove her arms around his neck. “How can I ever be of service to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch,” Kikyo clicked her tongue in disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well well… if I didn’t know any better I’d say you have fully warmed up to me, my darling,” he said huskily making her stomach tie in knots as his hand slipped to the back of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm… I just needed some convincing,” she said silky, holding up an apple she summoned to feed it to him, in hopes to distract him from what she was certain he actually wanted to taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha, indeed,” he hummed as he crunched down on the forbidden fruit that she held in her hand as his hand dropped to her lower back. She deserved a fucking Grammy--and an Oscar! The Americans would definitely hear of her performance in the future! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of something dropping from behind her startled her and Naraku heard it as well. Before she turned to see what it was, before he could look, she swallowed back her gag and grabbed his face to block his peripheral vision and kissed him. Hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kikyo gasped and she swore there was a crack in her brain. Oh God. This was so wrong. Then Kikyo whispered the most horrifying name at the current moment that revealed Kagome was deceiving Naraku. She felt Naraku pull away and then she was slammed to the ground as he grabbed hold of her neck harshly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, so it seems the wish didn’t take, my little jewel? You were just playing me to allow your mutt to come in and take your lamp??” He taunted as he dangled her lamp in front of her by his tentacle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gritted her teeth but couldn’t zap out of her current master’s hold; his punishment was law.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome!!!” Inuyasha cried from behind her, who was now holding Kikyo behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope you got what you wanted half-demon,” Naraku cackled as he rose to stand, bringing Kagome with him. He flung her to the floor, making her cry out and cringe. She had never made a master so angry before--well aside from Magatsuhi when she made him a genie--and had never received any form of punishment from them before. “It will cost you your lives. Genie--I wish to trap them in their worst nightmares--all of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. He had seen Miroku and Sango. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome!!!” Miroku called from behind her as she trembled on the floor and fought her body again from attacking her friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fight it!” Sango pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, no!!!” Inuyasha yelled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Re-release him!!!” Kagome called, still trying her hardest to not grant another wish to hurt Inuyasha. But she was unable to fight. Her duty and her job was her life and free will was only so far stretched. Right before she snapped, she saw Inuyasha drop down before her to take her in his arms. But then the green cloud of her powers gripped him and he fell on top of her. She sobbed uncontrollably until she heard Miroku release the other genie and wish for the curse to be broken before he collapsed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning on to her back, she had never been so thankful for Magatsuhi to unwilfully snap his fingers to awaken the others. Inuyasha stirred immediately and tried to wrap his arms back around her before Naraku shook her lamp, making her disappear from under him to back at Naraku’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn you, you pathetic monk,” Naraku cursed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, my fellow man, are one pathetic sorcerer who cannot seem to hold their own unless you are manipulating others,” Miroku taunted. “Magatsuhi--” There was no better man than Miroku in that current moment of time to command the other genie to fight for them. While Kagome gave the wishes that her masters wanted, Miroku was a trickster--taking the wishes very literally and giving his masters the wishes they spoke, not what was actually from their hearts. That was another reason she had known Sango was special--he obviously wasn’t trying to trick her. Ever. He wanted to be better for her. “--I wish for Naraku to have a taste of his own medicine--I wish for him to be locked in his own nightmare by becoming a servant himself. An all powerful genie who must serve others!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome I wish--” Naraku started before Inuyasha tackled him to the ground as the magic swirled around them. They fought over the lamp in his hand and Kagome gasped as all she could do was watch. She refused to help Naraku but was powerless in helping Inuyasha; all she could do was look on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome--” Inuyasha cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha!!” Kikyo called from behind him. Kagome looked and saw she was being surrounded by tentacles. She acted fast since she was technically aiding her master and dove for Kikyo, slamming her to the ground as the tentacles began descending and spearing everyone around them. She heard Sango cry out and Miroku make another wish. Sitting up, she saw Kikyo’s face full of loathing before she turned to see Inuyasha. He was pretty badly stricken but he refused to let go of her lamp as the purple smoke continued to swirl around Naraku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome! I wish for Inuyasha to be human!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome tried to rationalize with herself that would be killing him--she couldn’t--no--she wouldn’t--but she couldn’t play herself. She had already agreed that if that was what Inuyasha had wanted she would do it. What shocked her was Kikyo was behind her now encouraging her to do it. Stating it would be ok. Just do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crying, feeling her large unrelenting tears fall from her eyes, she snapped her fingers and the green cloud of smoke appeared around Inuyasha when Miroku called again another wish for Magatsuhi to have the tentacles all removed. More dark smoke expanded around Kagome’s green. The sounds of screaming and yelling--pain and sorrow--anger and frustration--grief and loss--filled the air along with the shaking of the headman’s home with the immense amount of power that was backfiring from the aftermath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the smoke cleared, all that remained was Inuyasha with black hair and violet eyes clutching her lamp as if life itself was inside it. He gazed at her with a sense of longing, but also in defeat. What had she done to him…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to stand to go to him--but before she could fully rise, Kikyo was there holding him against her. Sighing, she moved to turn to Miroku who had made his way towards her. He took her into his arms and she exhaled shakily, trying to hold back the tears as she clenched onto his fake monk garbs. Sango was immediately rubbing her back in condolences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At--at least you’re free,” Kagome tried to congratulate her longest held friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea… You will be too, though. Even if you have to start over, Kagome. We’ll be here with you. Every step of the way,” he tried to soothe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We care about you, Kagome. Even if Kikyo doesn’t allow you to stay with them, you can come with us. Shippo said that was a worry of yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I---I guess Inuyasha said--said that he was going to choose her, then,” she sobbed into Miroku’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He didn’t really say anything until we got back here and formulated a plan. I just--as a human… he has a chance. Kikyo seems like she cares about him and will care about him,” Miroku stated. “Shippo informed us that was the draw back when we separated. I know we talked in private before I just--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Kagome soothed through her own breaking heart. “I broke my word. I betrayed him. He’ll never want to be with me after that, Miroku. I broke a promise…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s let them get settled,” Sango encouraged. “It’s going to be alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--I just want to go back to my lamp for a moment… I need time to think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you’d like, Kagome,” Miroku said, rubbing her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Kagome shimmered and disappeared into her lamp where she could cry angrily, throw her pillows around, and scream as loud as she wanted the grief of losing the trust of her only truest friend she made without having to be a genie. The only friend she ever felt she would need as she listened to the erratic beating of his heart as her lamp laid next to it yet again, probably for the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXXXXXXXXXXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Kagome was finally summoned to reappear from her home. Sighing she allowed herself to emerge and hovered off the ground of the mansion they were still residing in. She lifted her face and saw the dark but entrancing eyes of her master--Inuyasha. He stood with Kikyo at his arm. Kagome tried to keep her smile soft and charming--to show she was still his genie and that she was still loyal to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, master,” she said smoothly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Genie--we wish to thank you for the inadvertently good wish Naraku wished for. He must have thought that it would draw me away from Lord Inuyasha. However, it was the thing we needed for us to be together--for his youki to be drained,” Kikyo cut Inuyasha off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O--Of course,” Kagome said, averting her eyes to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo standing to the side. Shippo had tears in his eyes and she looked sadly at him, trying to contain her own sorrow for what she had done… even though it was apparently greatly appreciated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has informed us he has two wishes left. We will wish for your freedom, as payment for what you have done. The other we are still discussing,” Kikyo informed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kikyo! Will you fucking stop??!” Inuyasha yelled and did the best impression of a humanoid growl as he could muster, ripping his arm from her grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha--that is not appropriate--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t let me get a fucking word in edgewise!! This isn’t what I fucking want!!” He snapped, turning his back to Kagome to face Kikyo head on, making everyone hold their breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Kikyo gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--I don’t want this. I--Kagome accepted me for who I was-- who I am! I didn’t have to pretend to be dignified, let alone be human with her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>genie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Inuyasha. She’s meant to serve and be loyal to their masters. While you were gone after Naraku wished you away, she did nothing but please Naraku. Anything he asked for, she would do. Do you honestly think she wanted anything more with you?? Hell--she even kissed Naraku to make him happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I did that as a distraction!! And I can speak for myself, Master Kikyo--” Kagome started when Inuyasha cut her off by sharply waving a hand her way and looking squarely at Kikyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kikyo. I don’t know what happened to you to make you so--so--like this. So full of malice and mistrust, so unwelcoming! But even if Kagome was all of those things to me just because she was my genie, I would still want to be friends with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha…” Kagome breathed. He turned to face her and studied her fully. Even as a human, he made her heart race and try to beat out from her chest. Gods. Did he still feel the same?? Even without his youkai half--wait-- “Your wish!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can try to restore your demonic half with your last wishes!” Kagome said gripping onto his haori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But your freedom--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“--is not as important as making you whole again. Unless--unless this is the life you want,” she added biting her lip, afraid for the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t--I don’t want any of it if we aren’t--fuck. Kagome, what do you want? Is Kikyo right? Are you only nice to me because I’m your--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cut him off with a kiss that she had been desperately wanting to give him since she first laid hands upon his chest. “Does that answer your question, master?” She added cheekily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sneaky wench,” he sighed as he reclaimed her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you two are finished,” Miroku interrupted as he stepped forward, twirling the other lamps he still possessed. “We can just use Magatsuhi’s final wish, and then have Kagome tap out hers before you free her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Kagome! Please stay with us!” Shippo called from Sango’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If--If that’s what Inuyasha wants,” she offered as she was pressed into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than anything…” He whispered into her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Miroku summoned Magatsuhi and wished for Inuyasha’s youki to return in the most unconventional way; he opened the portal--some kind of black pearl he had within him--within Inuyasha that is-- and sparked it awake with Miroku’s own remnant genie powers to bring it back to light. Even though the wish to remove it--it merely put it to sleep. Miroku knew all the loopholes… sneaky bastard. He then instructed Inuyasha to wish for Kagome to intertwine the youkai and the human energies to coexist again. One that was completed, his body and soul were once again whole, his body shifted back to his half demon form. Kagome was slightly hesitant; she wanted to be sure this is what he wanted. When he nodded and wished for her freedom, she snapped her final snap of a wish and her cuffs dropped out from under her sleeves to the ground. She fingered her bare wrists and then gazed upon the man she fell in love with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miroku handled Magatsuhi as he returned to his lamp while Kagome leapt into Inuyasha’s arms and kissed him senseless. This time Shippo interrupted them by jumping onto her shoulder and hugging her tightly. She loosened one of her hands off of Inuyasha to embrace the little kit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… we’re gonna live happily ever after?” Shippo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a fucking fairytale,” Inuyasha scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the answer is yes,” Kagome replied, tweaking her beloved’s ear before walking to face a fuming Kikyo. Snapping, she allowed some of her very limited power to bless Kikyo with luck. “You will find love and happiness in the next village you visit. I’m sorry I took yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Kikyo smiled before turning to head back to her chambers. Apparently that was satisfying enough for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… now what?” Shippo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can go settle down in my village,” Sango offered. “A half-demon and two former genies disguised as a miko and monk with some of their powers still intact? Should be an interesting team we make helping others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome looked to Inuyasha and he shrugged, “Never had a home. The runt may like having somewhere to call his.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I would love to have a place to call ‘ours’,” Kagome said, only loud enough for him to hear as she smirked at his blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, let us head home, Kirara?” Miroku called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Naraku?” Kagome asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have a special place for him in our village, Kagome. One of which no one will be able to access except those who are worthy,” Sango said as they boarded Kirara. Shippo leapt his way over to them and hopped up to ride on Kirara’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha knelt down in front of Kagome and she was startled by the action but knew it was because she was more or less human at that moment. She wouldn’t have been able to keep up or float for that long. Climbing on top of him, his hands grasped her thighs firmly and she snapped so she was wearing her miko attire again. He looked back to her, sending a promised look of desire and longing she couldn’t help but giggle as she stroked his ears lovingly in return before whispering hotly, “You ready to make a wish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, his grip on her thighs tightened, promising who would be making the wishes and who would be granting them. She leaned down and placed a tender heartwarming kiss upon his head before saying, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They raced off all together into the sunset. Full of wishes, desires, and ready to see where the new future would take them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXXXXXXXXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Kagome!” One of the villagers called as she was picking herbs. She rose and waved over to them in return. “How are you faring? Have you found everything you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you so much for allowing my husband and I to move into the village with you all,” she bowed in thankfulness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH you are both such a blessing to have! Speaking of, he should be returning soon,” the villager spoke. “Kirara and Sango just returned. She said Miroku and Inuyasha were hauling up a cart of the old bones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Thank you! I will go and meet them!” She said as she saddled up her basket next to her and briskly made her way back to her home that was just outside the forest. Dropping off her basket, she quickly took off in a sprint towards the village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a couple of months since they had wished Naraku away and made their home in the village. For a demon-slaying village, they were very welcoming of Inuyasha and Shippo. They even helped Shippo enroll in something called the fox demon academy, which he was currently at, learning more about his demonic abilities. What good mother wouldn’t let their child go to school? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome had really adapted to her new role: a wife and mother. When they began traveling to Sango’s village, Inuyasha confessed that from the moment he had seen her, he was entranced. But he knew since she was a genie, the line of master and servant were kind of blurred. It wasn’t until he saw how much she fought to grant Naraku’s wishes that he knew how she felt. It had only strengthened his resolve to get her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shippo, of course, bragged about how he was right about Kagome and Inuyasha being mates. Inuyasha let it go though, just happy to have an actual family and friends they made along the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking up speed she finally was seen dashing and weaving through people. They all chuckled at her antics to go see her </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Inuyasha. They had been married basically since they first entered the village. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miroku and Sango were married not too long after they were; Miroku had proved he could blend in and be a ‘monk’ within her village. He proved that once he was free, the flirtatiousness with others would end. Not that it ended for poor Sango. But she too, saw the lines between master and servant blur, and knew without a doubt he was the one for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobbing and bouncing through the crowd, she passed Kirara and Sango. Sango waved to her cheerfully with her arm resting upon her slightly raised abdomen and Kagome called back her own hello. The two were already expecting--something that shocked both Miroku and Kagome as they weren’t sure even with freedom if they would be able to reproduce children. But that didn’t take away Miroku and Sango’s joy, if anything it made it greater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took some convincing of Kagome’s husband to ‘marry’ her; he claimed he was worried about hurting her and helping her understand what had to be done--but she wasn’t as innocent as he thought she was. No, she had never slept with a master or man before. But that didn't mean she never witnessed the act itself. The only thing she wasn’t aware of was the bite mark he would bestow upon her to claim her as his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be fair it was hot as hell and made her spiral in his arms a third time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha!!!” She cried as she saw him cross the threshold of the village, the town’s people still laughing and humming about her enthusiasm. He dropped the cart and Miroku smirked, stepping aside so she could launch herself into Inuyasha’s arms. Greedily wrapping his arms around her waist, he rumbled a warm welcome before kissing her on the forehead, making her growl. He chuckled and whispered into her hair about the villagers staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffed and pulled away to see her pout until he rolled his eyes and dipped his head to chastely kiss her lips, making her hum happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling away she tugged eagerly on his sleeve making him laugh again. “You got everything here, Miroku?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea yea, go tend to your wife. She clearly missed you,” Miroku joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and took off the back way to go through the forest back to their home without another word to the monk. She giggled in his arms and cheered for the ride home. Once they reached their home and he put her down, she dragged him inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was everything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Wish you could have gone, the bouzo and slayer are gross. Even more so now that they know they are expecting,” he grunted as he peeled off his haori to hang it from the hook she had created for the door. She snapped and then they were both on the already laid out futon, her astride him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably just as bad as us. It must be a genie thing,” she said huskily as she leaned down to kiss him again just as she raised her hand again to snap their clothes off, he caught her wrist, making her blink in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it I never get the pleasure of undressing you?” He questioned with a twinkle of mischief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you not recall when I graced you with that honor and it took a couple of days for your clothes to mend just using your youki to heal them and I had to remake my own?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even act like you didn’t like being locked up in this little hut with me for that long,” he returned as he flipped their positions so that he was hovering over her. Since their first go around he had grown in confidence. Their first time was gentle, sweet, and even slightly hesitant, but now, they were both playful, both cocky, and both aggressive. They didn’t ever hide how much they desired each other--even from the villagers. Inuyasha kept it a little more tame, but in their own home… there were no cards left on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a promise if I let you do it again?” She asked leadingly. Her clothes were immediately shredded and she laughed uncontrollably before she became breathless for a totally different reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> fast learner. He learned how to play her body like a finely tuned instrument. Bringing her to peak over and over before he would even see to his own needs. Which was what he was going to do right then, he was nibbling on her neck hotly and his clawed hands descended down her sides, tickling her while also bringing out strained moans from the teasing touches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yash--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much,” she gasped as his hands parted her wet folds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he groaned as his finger began making circular motions and then finally started to knead her clit. “You little perv. Thinkin’ ‘bout me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always,” she gasped, bucking her hips against his hand desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same. I wanna feel you--” he choked on his words when she nipped at his neck, sending him the signal he was taking too long and she was correcting his behavior. Something she had learned from him. Dog demon mannerisms. It was sexy as all hell. “Goddamn. Gonna make me cum before I’m even inside you,” he moaned into her hair before kissing her and moving down her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body was smoldering. She was literally on fire--the only man she ever truly desired was with her, touching her, kissing her, licking her, nuzzling her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>biting</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. She still couldn’t believe how insanely lucky she was he wanted her back. That even after she had taken away his demonic half, that after she sent him to the other ends of the earth, he had forgiven without even the slightest hint of upset. He made all her wishes come true. It didn’t matter how often she had him, or he had her; they continually sought each other the way a man and woman would. Lovers. Partners. Friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dragged his tongue between her moist lips and she cried out, grasping his head with her hand to keep him in place as she pleaded with him to give her what she desired--what she craved from him. Taking extra care, she made sure his perfect little ears weren’t within her hold. No--they would be caressed in a different way later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue hit her nub only to dash away back down to her slit where he eagerly lapped. She yanked his hair as she whimpered and squirmed to get him back to where she wanted him to be the most. Teasing was out of the question--she needed him in fullest sense immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t gotta whine,” he taunted breathlessly, showing her he was just as excited as she was. This was something he loved to do--and it was absolutely endearing for him to be so embarrassed when he demanded he go down on her the first time. When she had came and he lapped at her overflowing juice that seeped from her, she had reassured him it honestly wasn’t as weird as he thought it was and there were plenty of other crazier things humans did. He felt better knowing he wasn’t as odd as he thought he was; his worries were completely diminished when she had returned the favor and drank him up like a warm glass of milk as her tongue and mouth engulfed his hardened length in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips engulfed her nub and sucked her hard. She writhed and cried out her daunting and unrelenting orgasm once it hit her. Once the floodgates were opened, her body demanded more--she needed all of him and she needed him right then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting, she said his name in a broken plea, begging him to fill her. He never said no, he never rejected her, much like how she didn’t reject him. Just as she helplessly tried to pull him back to her, he was there, kissing her, making her taste herself as his shaft was thrust inside her aching wet core. His hands cupped her cheeks as he poured out all his love and desire through their interlocked lips as she exploded again from the overwhelming sensations of him entering her, filling her to the fullest, feeding her everything she needed emotionally and physically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss was messy but it was everything she needed at that moment; when she was finally coming back down from her high she inhaled greedily before saying his name. He nuzzled her cheek before he began moving inside her. Her hands reached up and clenched his shoulders greedily. She wanted--no--she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to feel all of him. But he was just as hungry for her, as she was for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It could be possible it was because they both had been alone for so long and now that they had found each other, they refused to ever let go. They would always be there, they would always show the undying love and want for each other. It was possible it was overcompensation but to her, it wasn’t in the slightest. Love drove people to extremes and for them, it made them want to worship each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yash--” she gasped as he hit deep inside her, making her follow up with a wail of pleasure. His hands went from her face to her ass, gripping her cheeks hard as he pumped in and out of her at a fast and rigorous pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close,” he groaned through clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me--Me too!” She added as she tilted her head away from him, exposing her neck to him knowing it would send him over the edge. His demonic half, the half she had almost completely wished away, loved to prove how much she belonged to him. To be honest, she loved it too. She never wanted to have another master, never wanted to have another person make a wish of her. All she wanted was him. She traded her cuffs for a beautiful purple jagged mark on her shoulder. One of which she never hid and only happily bragged about with anyone and everyone who would listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit down on her mark hard, igniting her nerve endings, sending spams down to her pussy lighting it up and making it squeeze down upon his hardened member deeply buried inside her. Calling out his name, her walls clenching down on him, her fingernails imprinting deeply into his shoulders, him imprinting his claim upon her willing weeping body, who really knew the reason how she pulled his own release from him, but his cock that was deeply pulled inside her, her core unrelenting as it squeezed him tightly made his seed spill into her unoccupied womb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming down from their rushed and euphoric reunion. He turned over onto his back and pulled her to lay on top of him, with him still buried within her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Kikyo’s married. Some dude named Suikotsu. She wanted me to send her thanks. Ya know, for everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was not necessary. It was the least I could do when I stole what was hers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gripped her chin and brought her sapphire eyes to look into his amber. His orbs bore into her as if scolding but also to convey words without actually having to speak. “I was never hers. I just hadn’t met you yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always say I freed you. That I was the one who set you free, but Kagome you were the one who rescued me from a fate of loneliness and self-loathing. I had no one but Shippo. We fought, plundered, and did all we could to survive. Now we have a home, he has a mother and I have a--a wife. A mate. We have friends. We have a village. Do you not see how amazing you are? How much you actually gave us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d say that was my job, but we both know from a couple of masters you’ve met and heard that my job was to serve, but not totally save them from themselves. I’m glad you were it for me. IF you had married Kikyo, I think I would have begged to stay a genie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? What about Miroku? Sango? Shippo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would hope to meet you in another life… where our souls could meet again and I could try again…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that confession he took her lips in his and they began to move again in the erotic dance where she rode him the next round. That time it was slower, more drawn out, their bodies were hot, they glistened in sweat, and they were wrapped up in the soft whispers of love and thankfulness for their presence in each other’s lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What started with a wish, became a dream come true. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tada!!!! 46 pages and over 18k words. Longest fic yet. I blame charlie LOL. </p><p>SO if you cut off right when they ran into the sunset...</p><p>it had been 3 months since they moved into Sango's village. They mated, Sango and Miorku got married and were already expecting. Shippo enrolled in the fox demon academy. Inu went to Kikyo's wedding, she expressed her thanks to Kagome. He confides in her that was always meant for her. She says if he had decided to remain human and stay with Kikyo, she would have just stayed a genie to meet his reincarnation to try and fall in love with each other again. &lt;3</p><p>Hope you all enjoyed!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>